Espada Maestra
La Espada Maestra (Master Sword en inglés; ''マスターソード Masutā Sōdo'' en japonés) es la espada que Link usualmente debe conseguir en los [[The Legend of Zelda (universo)|juegos de The Legend of Zelda]]. Descripción La Espada Maestra tuvo su primera aparición en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, pero no fue hasta The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time que recibió su diseño más característico: una hoja con una empuñadura y guardia moradas. A menudo referida como "La espada que puede repeler el mal", solo un héroe con un corazón puro puede empuñar la espada; aquel con el corazón manchado por el mal no puede ni siquiera tocarla. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Link utiliza la Espada Maestra en todas sus apariciones en la serie Super Smash Bros. Toon Link también usa la versión de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker de la Espada Maestra en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y la versión de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD en la cuarta entrega. En el Modo Aventura de Super Smash Bros. Melee, en el nivel 3: Laberinto Subterráneo, en varias estancias se puede encontrar una Espada Maestra clavada en una piedra. Al acercarse a ella, Link emboscará al jugador y lo desafiará a una batalla. Link toma la Espada Maestra de su pedestal en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. A diferencia de los otros Links, Young Link no utiliza la Espada Maestra, sino la pequeña Espada Kokiri. Espada Maestra Ocarina of Time.png|La Espada Maestra en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, la cual Link usa en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee. Espada Maestra Twilight Princess.png|Modelo de la Espada Maestra en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, la cual Link usa en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Espada Maestra The Wind Waker HD.png|La Espada Maestra en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, la cual Toon Link usa en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y ''Super Smash Bros. 4''. Laberinto Subterráneo Espada Clavada SSBM.png|La Espada Maestra en el Laberinto Subterráneo de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo La Espada Maestra aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Extrañamente, en la versión original norteamericana, dice que su primera aparición fue en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, cuando en realidad fue en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Esto fue corregido en versiones posteriores del juego, así como en la versión europea. Español right|90px :Espada Maestra :La Espada Maestra nunca es exactamente la misma en cada juego de la saga de The Legend of Zelda, pero suele ser el arma más poderosa que puede llevar Link. Se trata de un arma mágica que solo un verdadero héroe puede blandir y, como indica su nombre, es el arma que se debe utilizar en los combates decisivos. Al final de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Link la devolvió a su pedestal de piedra. :*''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' Inglés :Master Sword :The Master Sword varies a bit between titles in the Legend of Zelda series, but it's generally the most powerful blade that Link can carry. It's a magical weapon that can be wielded only by a true hero, and, as its name implies, it's the weapon of choice in decisive battles. At the end of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Link returned it to its stone pedestal. :*''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/98) (Versión original) :*''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (4/92) (Versión corregida) Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Misceláneos